wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Warhammer 40,000: Dead Millennium
Overview = All that has been prophesized and more has come to pass. Abaddon the Despoiler and his Legions set fire to Holy Terra, and with the swipe of his talons the Imperium of Man, which had stood resolute for over ten thousand years, was snuffed out. With the fall, so came the promised anarchy and desolation, the fires of Chaos raged across the stars for four thousand years, spreading madness and death on a scale the galaxy will never see again. But even the Gods, like their mad realm, must ebb and flow. And so, the Traitor Legions, without a unifying foe, descend once again into bickering and infighting on a galactic scale. Eventually, these flames dwindled, faded, and in the end, guttered out completely. Now, even ten-thousand years later, the wounds of the Dying of the Light still bleed freely. Derlict hulks of mighty fleets, now torn asunder, still drift over void-swept worlds, their surfaces littered with the detritus of apocalyptic conflicts. It is a galaxy all but vacant of the turmoil and strife of the lost eons past, for there are no great armies left to do battle for their long dead masters and shattered ideals. But still, the embers of life cling desperately, small warbands and still loyal enclaves skulking in isolated star systems, having only survival and antiquated oaths to keep them sustained. But in this year of M51, a rebirth has rekindled some of those ancient flames. A light yet shines in the darkness of the Warp, new and vibrant in its hue. To those with eyes to see, this is an omen of a resurgence. The God Emperor has been reborn. Even now, old enclaves of the Imperium that have withstood the darkness of the Dying rally to seek out this lost light, knowing it is the last hope for the human race. But there are others, the remains of the Traitor Legions, and even fouler entities, who seek to either destroy or dare to harness this power for their own ends. Only time will tell if the Galaxy can be brought from this brink, or if these final embers will plunge into the final, lasting darkness. |-| What is it? = Dark Millennium is a community collaborative project that is set in an alternate timeline where the Imperium of Mankind has fallen, and chaos and anarchy reign supreme. |-| Rules = |-| Contributors = |-| Factions= LOYALIST SPACE MARINES IMPERIAL REMNANT FORCES OF CHAOS FERAL KABALS ELDAR NECRONS ORKS TAU CORSAIRS TYRANIDS |-| Articles = CHARACTERS MISCELLANEOUS ERRATA Dead Millennium BATTLES & EVENTS LOYALIST SPACE MARINE UNITS & ORGANIZATIONS IMPERIAL REMNANT UNITS & ORGANIZATIONS FORCES OF CHAOS UNITS & ORGANIZATIONS DARK ELDAR FERAL KABALS CRAFTWORLD ELDAR UNITS & ORGANIZATIONS NECRONS UNITS AND DYNASTIES ORK WARBANDS TAU CORSAIR UNITS & ORGANIZATIONS TYRANID FORCES LOCATIONS WEAPONS & EQUIPMENT VEHICLES |-| Stories = Category:Adeptus Astartes Category:Imperium of Man Category:Space Marines Category:Dead Millennium Category:Adeptus Astartes Category:Imperium of Man Category:Space Marines Category:User Projects